


【李知勋x你】下次光临

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “白日梦的尽头是你，从此天光大亮，你是我的全部渴望和幻想。”  —微博
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】下次光临

**Author's Note:**

> “白日梦的尽头是你，从此天光大亮，你是我的全部渴望和幻想。” —微博

01

“李知勋…”我半躺在床上哼哼唧唧，例假第二天真的很难受，虽然不是痛经的体质，但是小和后腰无尽的酸胀感却让我连床都不想下，今天是周末真的是万幸中的不幸。

“怎么了，要喝水还是要吃东西？”李知勋停下手里的工作把转椅转过来对着我，又滑到我旁边，手自然就搭在我的后脑勺抚着。

这个时候我又要再次感谢李知勋在家里装修了工作室，说到底其实是我太喜欢赖着他，平时上班累得不行，回到家窝进他的怀抱又感觉明天值得期待。

本来平时也很忙的李知勋在结婚之后却变得更加喜欢在家办公，一旦在家里就喜欢把我也带进去工作室去，两个人各做各的，想吃饭了就去做，想聊天了就随便说两句。

如果说谈恋爱的时候我最喜欢的地方是宇宙工厂的沙发，那么现在就是家里工作室里的小床

“没有…就想问你要不要休息一下？”我其实是无聊了，又不好意思打扰他工作，只好借着例假难受的由头伸长了手臂要他抱。

李知勋笑了笑把脖子上的耳机取下来搁在桌上，顺着我伸出来的手臂把自己也挪进了暖呼呼的被窝里，有点凉意的脚碰在我的小腿上。

一手揽过我，让我稳稳地靠在他的颈窝处，想了想又两只手合起来搓暖了些，这才摸进我的衣服，把温热的大手按在小腹处慢慢打圈揉起来。

“是不是很不舒服呀，是不是困了呀…”李知勋在我耳边轻声说着话，嘴角上扬起来，又垂下头吻了吻我的额头，“困了就睡吧。”

“嗯…你有工作就去忙吧。”我半眯着眼睛，整个人有气无力的。逐渐不适感仿佛随着他的手掌溜走了，随之而来是舒适的困意，“我小睡一会就好…”

“没事，我也是时候休息一下了。”李知勋拍拍我的背，另一只手揉搓的动作变得轻缓，又把被子往上拉了些盖到我的脖颈处，“我就在这陪你，睡吧乖。”

我听到他的声音，手臂又得寸进尺地横在李知勋的肚子上轻轻搂着，整个人就完完全全被他圈在怀里，闭上眼睛身边围绕着全是他的味道。

看着我已经熟睡的脸，李知勋稍微起身准备去把床头的小灯熄掉。

“…嗯。”我朦胧中感觉到身后的人动了动，抱着他的腰的手紧了紧，皱着眉头就把身子更加靠近他的那边，也不知道是醒了还是没醒。

“我在这里，”李知勋看着我无奈地笑着，侧过一点身子把我塞进怀抱的更深处，“一秒都不舍得跟你分开。”

“唉，倒大霉。”

“现在不是你赖着我了，是我没办法离开你。”

02

天气逐渐热起来，坐在沙发上也会粘腻，最近我和李知勋的新爱好是坐在地板上吹风扇，吃冰淇淋看综艺。

“昨天忘了拖地…”我嘟嘟嘴，看着有点薄灰尘的地板，死心地坐在沙发上晃着脚丫，“早知道昨天搞好卫生再睡觉了。”

“请问这里需要清洁服务吗？”李知勋从卧室走出来，靠在门框上看着在沙发上自己怪责自己的我，脸上是宠溺的盈盈笑意。

“那要怎么预约呢？”我的眼睛亮起来看着他，自顾自地拿起手机拨通了李知勋的电话，“喂，请问是清洁公司吗？”

“是的，请问您有预约好的清洁人员吗？”李知勋从口袋里掏出手机接通电话接住我的梗，装得像是真的一样跟我说话。

“没有欸，那怎么办？”我忍住想要爆笑的念头，“你们有暂时空闲的员工吗，我这里就清洁一下地板的工作。”

“那我给您推荐那位叫‘清洁叽’的员工吧？”李知勋看到我点点头，一边说话一边已经从后阳台拿出来一个拖把杵在地上，“您看看怎么支付方便。”

“能不能到付。”我把腿缩在沙发上，看着李知勋走到我面前半蹲下来，手机还举在耳边，“你们的清洁员来得真快哦…”

“小姐，请支付费用。”李知勋说着就伸手把我拉近了一些，又指指自己的嘴唇示意着。

我伸手搂住他的脖子就亲了上去，看着他半眯着的眼睛，又忍不住凑上去再亲了几口，心里暗暗决定下次也要叫这家的清洁服务。

“收到您支付的费用了。”李知勋揉揉我的头发，把昨天去超市买的芒果干塞进我怀里，自己则是到洗手间打开水龙头接起水来。

想了想又回头看着我，舔舔嘴唇像是在回味，“记得给好评，欢迎下次光临。”


End file.
